starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Tabetha Sunstar
History 'Early History' Born about 17 years BBY to a survivor of Order 66 and a wealthy man who did not know his wife was a jedi Tabetha had a nice life where her mother then her mothers freind trained the child secertly in the jedi and matrial arts without her fathers knowlwge. At age six the childs mother was murdered after bounty hunters found a jedi.Tabetha contiued her trianing by hers jedi firend Mira. 'The Renegade Princess' When the girl was about 18 when she was asked by her father to retirve a ship for him a now destoyed ship yard where she and the ship was commendeer by two jedi Jaren Sunstar and Shaggy who was looking for his wife and were in desprate need of escape. The group The Jedi Renegades as they were called travled the galaxy making a headache for the empire and hutts alike while looking for Shaggy's wife. One a side mission with Jaren Tabetha hacked files that showed that man recently murdered on the planet Naboo was infact her uncle Hirham. Shocked that she sitll had a young cousin Tabetha travled with Jaren to Naboo to find her young ophaned cousin Alllyah who was about 14. There Tabetha began to help her cousin from time to time culminating with over throw of Queen Katlayana without Jaren. During this time she worked with vrious reble groups inclduing the Alliance and Dark Hope Fleet. 'A Suprise Turn ' Tabetha soon left Allyah to start a new life as a doctor however through some work of Jarens she wound up in his secert mining faclilty in uncharted space. Following her heart for once she forswore the colony on Pzob and stayed with the one she loved, even though she knew was closer than ever to the darkness. She stayed and trained with Jaren. 'Marriage and Dillsuion' There she married the man she travled so much with however she had no idea he was heading down a dark path. After a year of marriage she gave birth to Callista (chaos) Allora Sunstar and then five year later she had a son Judrin Jaren Sunstar. During this time Jaren began to travel more and more staying longer and longer from until he just did not return. Realizing she could not save soemone who did not want to be saved after finding a persoanl sith temple of Jarens built near their home she decide when Judrin was four since he had not been home in three years Tabetha escaped with the children and her pet Vorkshyr Elgoncowin (El-Gan-co-win) aka Gaunk who she had had since she was a child. Their first stop was Allyah who was then Senator of Naboo to the New Republic under Prime Minister Mansar with a few toys (sith artifcats) of Jaren's she had taken from his private sith temple she found hidden at their home. 'Cold Storage' It at Corescant Allyah and Tabetha were asked to Ersan Croft's corornation ceremony since Allyah was a senator and Tabetha the wife of one of his buisness partners they both went with children in tow. Soon after they traveled to Naboo's Lake Country where Allyah was called away on a Mercy Mission to Lianna. While gone Tabetha and her children were taken by Dasmcus for ill dealings of her husband who had now joined the sith. Tabetha was seperated from her children who were placed in one of the Imperial Darkside Acadmies for Force children and Tabtha was last seen in carbonite. Currently Tabetha's children and Guank are beingcared for by Allyah Senair aka Queen Avonleyh of Naboo and her husband Riath Senair. 'Operation Phienox'(Current) 'Skills' (WIP) Slicing Force Healing /Farsight 'Personality and Characteristics' Category:Kingdom of Naboo Category:Jedi Order Category:Sienar-Nerberrie Clan Category:Jedi Order Characters